In water skiing, as in other forms of skiing, it is important to precisely position the center of gravity of the skier relative to the ski. Slidably adjusting the heel cup axially to change the length of the binding moves the center of gravity, resulting in changed ski performance. In slalom ski bindings, it is important to place the trailing toe binder closely adjacent to the leading heel cup. When the leading heel cup is slid forward to adjust the foot size of the forward foot binder, the heel piece moves away from the rear toe piece, thereby changing performance characteristics of the ski.